Star Trek: The Sea Queens
by queenpearl
Summary: In a universe where each ship has its own personification.
1. The Borg Prank

Defellia Sisko, personification of the USS Defiant snuck her way expertly through the corridors that made up the maze that was Earth Space Dock. After Esther left on some unknown mission only to disappear shortly after, which Defellia took to mean as "She's not lost but in Starfleet weird shit happens so deal with it", in fact Defellia strongly believed Q was behind it. Since Esther had left mysteriously, Defellia had been working on a plan to fullfill a personal mission. Now that plan was about to reach fruition. It involved a half-crazed science vessel, several days in front of the replicators, and a very heavy sack currently strapped to her back which held her rather unusual trinket. A replica Borg meant to scare the shit out of Velma, the personification of the USS Voyager.

Velma was an interesting character to say the least. Her 7 years in the Delta Quadrant made her a bit more on the wild side. Her social graces were lacking and her PTSD (whatever that was), scared the shit out of Defellia though she would never admit it out loud. She had a reputation to keep after all. Defellia would never do this to any other ship. Mostly because the reactions were just plain boring. A bit of swearing, a scolding and that was it. Now Velma, she was interesting. Sometimes Defellia's pranks didn't work and the other girl would merely shrug them off. Sometimes they did work and Velma would hunt her down, weapons at the ready. Those times were where Defellia was at her most frightened and almost made her wish she'd stopped pulling her pranks. Almost.

Defellia reached the transporter that would take her to the Voyager.

"Not a word." She told him.

He nodded. "She'll kill you for this." He said.

"She can try." Defellia chuckled and straightened. "Energize."

She had the man beam her directly to Velma's quarters. Defellia had checked before she beamed aboard, making sure that Velma wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. She undid the top on her sack and pulled the fabric back revealing a perfectly designed Borg drone replica. It'd taken her days to get the replicators to produce what she wanted and this was more than she could've hoped for. Everything, down to the feel of the flesh and the glint of the metal bits on the face was designed to mimic that of a real Borg drone.

Lifting the drone by its arms , Defellia set it on Velma's bed, laying it in a position with its arms resting over its stomach, feet and legs straight. She took a step back to admire her handiwork, then nodded and picking up her sack and placing it over her arm, she left. Down the corridor she entered into the turbolift, giving a small squeak of surprise when its doors opened to reveal Velma.

"Hi, Velma." Defellia said, hoping she wasn't squirming too much under that intense green gaze.

"Defellia, staying out of trouble I hope." Velma said coolly.

"Me, trouble? Ha!" Defellia laughed, entering the turbolift as she exited it.

Velma rolled her eyes after the turbolift closed. Then chuckled. "That girl is more trouble than she realizes." She said to herself.

It was a short walk, maybe 10 feet to her quarters. The doors hadn't even closed all the way yet when the starship screamed. Two security guards came running, finding Velma hacking away at a Borg drone lying on her bed with a knife taken off the wall beside her. The two guards knew better than to intervene when Velma was in one of her "fits". A human with PTSD was terrifying enough but a starship personification? She could bring serious hurt or even kill any one of them with a simple tightening of her fingers. Velma herself had even warned them of not interfering as she feared that very thing.

After hacking off the Borg's arms and slashing into most of its legs, Velma paused. Then she chuckled. She turned to the security guards who were standing there with phasers on stun but at the ready.

"Tell the captain to contact Spacedock, tell them to clear all moorings. We've got a prankster to catch." She ordered, cracking her knuckles.

"Yes ma'am." They left.

Defellia raced back to her own ship as fast as she possibly could. Already an escape plan was running through her mind. Get to Enterprise. Get to Esther. She'll help. She'd been studying the manner in which Q, yes she was still quite certain it was Q, transported Esther to the alternate past. A quick modification of her deflector dish should be enough to recreate the temporal slipstream. If not, she was a dead girl.

USS Defiant left spacedock in a hurry and less than a minute later it was clear why as USS Voyager did the same, following Defiant's course exactly. At her own dock, Sabrina Scott, the USS Sovereign, was sharing coffee with Gloria Brahms, the USS Galaxy as they watched the two ships leave.

"Defelia's digging her own grave." Sabrina said.

Gloria sighed. "Think we should tell her the truth?" She asked, speaking of Defellia's lack of knowledge regarding Velma's PTSD and Velma's full knowledge of that fact. In fact the science vessel loved to toy Defellia with that.

"Are you kidding? This is the best enterainment Sol Sector gets. I'm not ruining it!" Sabrina laughed.

Defillia meanwhile was in the race of her life. Velma just kept on coming. As one of the fastest ships in Starfleet, it was no surprise she was gaining. But not fast enough. Defillia would be able to make it through the slipstream but it was gonna be close. She activated her deflector dish once she was clear of ESD, having slipstream appear in front of her. Velma followed her in. Disorientation was expected for time travel but it only lasted a moment. As soon as Defellia could see the stars again, she made for the nearest group of starships, recognizing Esther's signature as one of them.

Velma emerged from the slipstream herself, amused by Defellia's efforts to evade her. She had some idea as to where and when she was but that didn't matter to her at the time. All she wanted to do was payback Defellia for her prank and she didn't play nice.

"Hehe. Here I come dearie. Ready or not." She cackled.

Defellia pushed her engines to the limit. She raced up on Esther and the fleet who all seemed startled by her sudden appearance. Defellia had never been so scared. She'd expected a reaction from Velma but nothing like this. _"Maybe a Borg wasn't such a good idea."_ She thought. Driven by fear, terrified by the ship rapidly advancing behind her, Defellia Sisko the badass defender of Deep Space 9, the survivor of the Battle of Sector 001, screamed "ENTERPRISE, HEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	2. Walking the Stars

For some unexplained reason, Emilia had trouble falling asleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable. This went on for over an hour.

"Screw it." She said at last and throwing the covers back, she got out of bed.

Her feet hit the floor softly and she stood, hearing the bed creak in response. Throwing on a jacket over her pajamas, she wondered out into the main hallway. All was silent, it was the middle of the night, her night. She smiled as she closed the door.

"Sleep well." She whispered to her sleeping men. She turned and headed to the turbolift.

"Engineering." She ordered.

The lift took her down. When it opened, Emilia stepped out, walking to the railing where she could see her warp core. Its hum sounded soothing through the floor beneath her. She pressed a hand to her chest, listening to her heart beat in time with each pulse of the core. All was well, no problems as far as she could see.

Satisfied, she turned aft, heading for the shuttle bay. On the way, she came across Scotty. Emilia's chief engineer looked a bit haggard but that wasn't surprising. He'd been working his tail off with the repairs that needed done after Vengeance had attacked her.

The thought of Victoria brought shudders to Emilia. She both hated and pitied the warship. Hated because Victoria turned her back on the Federation and everything it stood for. Pitied because deep down, Emilia knew it wasn't her fault. Victoria had been swayed, used by Khan and Marcus and eventually, her ingrained fighting nature had gotten the best of her. Emilia felt a stab of guilt, knowing that somehow, she could've done more to save her. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she knew that something could've been done. But it was too late now.

"Mr. Scott." Emilia said.

"What are you doing up at this time lass?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Emilia admitted. She knew it'd be no use lying, he knew her too well.

"Me neither. What with all the repairs goin' I haven't had a chance to rest." He said.

"Well get some if you can." Emilia ordered. "I can't have my chief engineer failing on me.

"An' who says I'll fail ye?" Scotty asked.

"I know you wouldn't but get some rest alright, you need it." Emilia replied.

"You're tellin' me to get some shut eye when you're up and wonderin' around yourself?" Scotty said.

"I'll be back shortly, I just feel a bit restless is all." She replied.

He nodded, understanding what she wanted. "Alrigh', but be careful. We can't just turn around and get ya if you fall off." He warned.

She rolled her eyes and continued on to the shuttle bay. Scotty followed.

"The doors if you please Mr. Scott." Emilia asked.

Scotty flipped a switch and the large hanger doors opened. Emilia let the decompression carry her outside where she grabbed onto the outside of the hull before she began to climb up. She felt a surge of exhilaration. It'd been too long since she walked the stars.

Reaching the bridge roof, she stood, taking in her surroundings. The stars swirled by as she cruised along at warp 2. She put her arms out. There was no wind to buffet her but it felt good nonetheless just be standing here. After a few minutes, she sat down, her thoughts turning to Kirk.

Her captain was young, daring and rash but he had proven himself capable of handling a command. He wasn't good with orders though, Emilia would have to check him on that. Only she could influence him enough to actually listen to Starfleet Command. She liked him, she wouldn't admit it just yet but she like Kirk, a lot. Emilia remembered when she first met him. He was a stowaway on board and under the influence of McCoy's drugs but he was charming nevertheless.

She was so angry when Spock dropped him at that godforsaken planet known as Delta Vega. It took all her willpower not to strangle him and demand that Kirk be brought back. A more recent memory entered her mind. When Kirk jumped into the warp core to realign the housings, Emilia had done all she could to go after him. She told him that as the ship's avatar, she could withstand the radiation while he, as a human, could not. Stubborn as ever, he refused and went in himself. He died protecting her.

She watched his last conversation with Spock, unable to move or do anything due to the pain. But her physical pain was nothing compared to the anguish that ripped at her heart when Kirk died. She wasn't aware of saying anything but McCoy later told her that her voice matched Spock's vengeful cry. When Kirk had returned, she'd never felt so happy in her life. She thought she'd glow with it.

 _Was she in love with him?_ Now that was a question she had asked herself many times over the past few weeks. Sure, Kirk was an arrogant young man who needed to be taken down a peg or two but he was charming, kind and loyal. He'd never betray Starfleet, or her for that matter. When he asked Spock if she was alright, she saw the look in his eyes. He was concerned for her safety. But this wasn't the kind of concern of a captain for his ship, no this was a different kind of concern. Just this morning, when they were on the bridge together, she saw the look again. Gentle, caring, _loving._

Emilia was certain that she loved Kirk and more importantly, he loved her back. Now if only one of them could admit it. It was possible she could make a mistake. It could be she'd misinterpreted his look as something much more simple like the looks Pike gave her, generous and kind but not loving. The chances of her getting it wrong were about 60%.

She shook her head, refusing to let that thought go any further. It was too Vulcan for her taste.

"Don't worry." She told herself. "He does love you, I know it." Her chastising was interrupted by Scotty calling through their communicator.

"Emilia, captain says we're going to warp 5, I suggest you come back inside." He ordered.

She pressed a button. "Understood Scotty. Open the hanger doors, I'm coming in." She replied.

She sighed, taking one last look at the stars. Kirk and her would have the bridge in the morning and then, maybe then she'd tell him how she felt. She stood up and worked her way back down to the shuttle bay, smiling.


End file.
